sonic_fc_southern_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter the wolf
"Peter is a Genius, one of the smartest mobians ever to exist in the history of mobians, even as a child he was able to use his advanced knowledge to support mobius against evil." - Oraephiss Full name: Peter John Hyper Age: 40 Species: Wolf Powers: Flying. Weakness: Fire. Backstory Peter ran away from home at age of 7 and ended up in east mobius where he grew up living alone but commonly visited by his two best friends iceus the icehog and Bilster the hedgehog and he fighted villans along with them. He mostly made technology to help them fight the villans, when DB's army attacked east mobius he fleed with iceus when he was 10, 3 years later he moved to south mobius after finishing all the enemies of east mobius other then Xion who fleed,he then moved to the south of mobius and found his old friend Epsilon again and made new friends there as well. He has a degree in both engineering and art. Forms Super form Super form simply doubles Peter's powers and allows him to levitate. Ultimate form Ultimate form makes Peter's powers max power level and allows him to levitate. Destroyer form Destroyer form allows Peter to grow demon like wings and turns his voice much darker and gives him dark and fire abilities. Turbo form Turbo form allows Peter to use Chaos powers and doubles his normal powers and is unlocked via the Bilster Emeralds. Family Brothers: Neo the wolf (Dead),Zero the wolf. (Dead) Sisters: None. Mother: Liz Hyper. (Dead) Dad: David Hyper. (Dead) Gallery Peter with safety goggles and wealding apron..png|Peter's Work Uniform. Ultimate Peter.png|Ultimate Peter Destroyer Peter.png|Destroyer Peter Shadow Peter.png|Shadow Peter (Peter's Dark Form) Super Peter.png|Super Peter Sir.Peter.png|Sir.Peter (Knight Peter) Metal Peter Mk.2.png|Metal Peter MK.2 CP.png|Classic Peter Peter2.png|Peter holding a gun. u_kalanda_concept_ship_by_vanishin-d3g1tn6.jpg|The Triumph-er Turbo Peter.png|Turbo Peter Trivia *Peter is named after his creator. - the Peter and John part of his name are taken from his creators name. *Peter was originally a fox when made. *Peter had a flagship called The wolf. *Peter is one of the last survivers of the fall of east mobius. *He is also the only hero surviver that was there during the attack. *Peter had aracnophobia when he was younger. (fear of spiders) *Peter's left hand was cut off during a sword fight with Metal Wrath once and in turn he has a metal hand under his glove. *Peter and his mother and farther never got along well at all as for the reason why he ran away from home,despite this they still stay in contact rarely. *Peter had been shown to be a very happy person for the past 14 years of his life,however over the last year of his life he realised how bad life really is and has become quiet depressed and dark,which is possibly the reason for the development of his Shadow Peter form,his dark form in simple terms. *Peter had 2 brothers but both were killed by Dark Lord Wrath which Wrath only did to make Peter angry which it did which caused him to go Destroyed and almost kill Liam. *His last name is a reference to his Classic self's personallity. "Hyper" *His classic form is used as a joke in Roleplay who usually caused a lot of trouble in the future,even to the point where his Classic form died 3 times and somehow came back to life. Theme Category:Wolf Category:Wolves Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Good